This invention relates generally to a semiconductor integrated circuit and especially to a semiconductor integrated circuit for use in an electronic timepiece. While electronic timepieces have taken various forms, it is commonly recognized that it is desirable to integrate as much of the circuitry thereof as possible in order to decrease the size of the electronic timepiece and render such circuitry especially suitable for use in a wristwatch. However, it has been found that integrated circuits have wiring capacitances and junction capacitances which result in an increase in the parasitic capacitance thereof, thereby increasing the current consumption when circuits operate at high frequencies. It is appreciated that in an electronic timepiece the battery must be limited in size due to the limited space in the wristwatch. Thus, as the use of current is increased by the parasitic capacitance, the battery life is considerably shortened. Accordingly, it is desired to provide a semiconductor integrated circuit member which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages.